


Take my Hand

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergent, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Sexual Content, mustafar love nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: An alternate ending to TFA. What if Rey decided to go with Kylo when he offered to teach her?





	Take my Hand

__

__

* * *

 

_**You need a teacher– I can show you the ways of the Force.** _

Their sabers were locked, shining a purple light across Rey’s beautiful face. The anger in her eyes died out as she repeated Kylo’s words.

“The Force?”

_Yes, starlight. Please accept. We can leave here together. Let me teach you._

Kylo felt the Force that bound them together; an outcome from the moment that they had forced their way into each other’s minds. She saw fragments of his past, his insecurities, and his fears. And in turn, the Force intertwined around them establishing a bond.

He waited as she closed her eyes, meditating in the Force. Her face– serene. Her lips– pink and parted, asking to be kissed. _No, no. Let her decide._ Her eyes– hazel and bright opened to meet his.

“Yes. I will let you teach me.”

Kylo was shocked– she had said yes. He extinguished his saber and latched it onto his belt as she did the same with hers, then he held out his hand for her to take. An extension of his proposal.

_Take my hand starlight. Tell me this is real._

She took his hand.

***

The ground began to crumble around them as Kylo led her quickly towards the hanger. The base was collapsing and they needed to evacuate immediately. Kylo pulled her along as his shuttle came into view. They climbed aboard and Rey moved swiftly to the pilot’s chair.

“Where are we going?”

“Mustafar.”

He gave her the coordinates and the ship took off just as the planet collapsed into stardust.

“What’s on Mustafar? You aren’t… are you taking me to your Master?”

 _Snoke? No, no, no._ Kylo remembered those final words from his Master: ‘ _Kylo Ren. It appears that a reminder is in order. So I will show you the dark side. Bring the girl to me.’_

He couldn’t bring her to Snoke. He would harm her, or worse– kill her.

“No, it’s just us.”

“Alright.”

She was nervous, he could tell that much. Wondering if she had made the right decision. He knew that she would see that she made the right choice. He would take care of her, train her, _love_ her.

He could feel her uncertainty through the Force. Wave after wave, questioning what she was doing and why she was trusting him. He realized then that she was _curious_. She wanted him to teach her more about this mysterious connection that bound them in the Force.

“I will explain everything– you needn’t worry any longer now that you are with me. You will want for nothing.”

“What exactly is on Mustafar, Kylo?”

“My grandfather’s castle. You will be comfortable there.”

She nodded her head as she took in what he had told her. Kylo watched her as she put the ship in hyperdrive. Silently, she stood and walked to the quarters at the back of the ship.

He would give her time. She would come around to accepting him. He was sure of it.

***

Rey spent the majority of the flight locked away. He wouldn't begrudge her– she had witnessed his weakest moment. The moment that he regretted as it happened. But that's the funny thing about regret– there is nothing that Kylo could do to bring his father back. What was done was done. It was something he would have to live with.

While Kylo wallowed in self-loathing, he almost missed the thoughts that Rey was broadcasting to him over their strange connection. _You made a choice, but you could have also chosen to kill me. And you did not. Why?_

He walked over to the door and placed his hands upon the durasteel. She was there on the other side, doing the exact same thing. He could almost feel where their hands would touch, if not separated by the door.

_I could never have killed you. It was never a choice. You are too special._

The silence over the bond indicated that she was resistant, still unsure if she had made the right decision at the end of their fight in the snow. Surely she would see the potential the two of them have. They would be legends, and together they could defeat Snoke. She would come around, he was sure of it.

***

As they arrived on Mustafar, Rey surveyed the surroundings and shuddered.

“Why did your grandfather choose to live here? Of all places? It’s horrid.”

Kylo should have taken offense, but he merely chuckled at her brashness. It amused him that she chose to speak her mind in his presence. Not many others would speak to him so boldly.

“I think he chose to live here as a reminder of his weaknesses. A reminder of what he held most dear, and how he lost her.”

“Your grandmother?”

He nodded, placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her off the ship and into the castle.

“I will tell you their story at a later time. For now, let me show you to your room. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. We can begin training tomorrow.”

“I get my own room?”

Kylo furrowed his brows at the question.

“Of course. Where did you think you would sleep? This castle is large enough for you to have your own quarters.”

Her cheeks turned rosy as she followed behind him. Kylo thought he could feel _relief_ floating across the bond. Then he heard her thoughts briefly before she receded from his mind. She was thinking about how she was beginning to trust him. The thought made him extraordinarily happy.

He reached a large door and opened it up, holding his hand out for her to walk forward into the room.

“I do hope you like it, it has everything you would need. A large bed, a closet. We will have to get you some training clothes. I’ll have those procured for you tomorrow. There is also a refresher in your room. You can shower at your leisure.”

Kylo watched as she walked around the dark room. She ran her hand along the bed and the dark blankets that covered it.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Alright, I will leave you to get acclimated. My room is right across the hall if you need anything. Please, just ask.”

Kylo closed her door behind him and walked across the hall to his room. A small smile spread across his lips.

Once he was alone, he made a quick comm call to the Supreme Leader. Hiding his true intentions from his master, he explained that he had convinced Rey to come along with him and that he would begin her training.

“When she is ready, you will bring her to me, Kylo Ren.”

And that was exactly what Kylo wanted, because when she was ready, the two of them would eliminate Snoke.

***

It wasn’t long before Kylo felt _frustration_ flood his body. He shook his head and continued watching the holo he held in his hand. He felt more _irritation_ and a little bit of _shame_. He didn’t understand what was going on and why Rey was feeling such intense emotions. Just as he was about to leave his room to knock on her door to check on her, she spoke to him over the bond.

_I need your help._

_Of course, Rey, I will be right there._

He knocked on her door and she opened it a crack, not entirely meeting his eyes as she said, “I don’t know how to work the refresher.”

Oh, his sweet desert flower.

She opened the door wider for him and allowed him to pass. He walked over to the refresher and turned the dials.

“Come here, Rey.”

She tentatively walked over to him.

“Place your hand under the stream. Let me know if you would like the water hotter or colder.”

She did as he asked and pulled her hand back.

“I think it is too cold.”

Kylo adjusted the water temperature until it was warmer. She tested the water again and nodded her head. Kylo was turning to leave when she grabbed his arm.

“I’m, I’ve never used a refresher before. Could you stay? Just in case. I'd feel safer if you stayed.”

He could feel her apprehension coming off of her in waves. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous of the stream of water cascading over her head.

Kylo felt his cheeks turn bright red. The thought of Rey naked in the refresher, well that image did things to him.

“Alright Rey, I can stay.”

He leaned against the wall, facing the corner of the room, to give her privacy while she undressed. Kylo heard the glass of the ‘fresher door closing behind her. He stared at the wall, trying to find something to occupy his mind instead of wondering what body part she was washing at that exact moment. She took her time, probably enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down her body.

“Kylo?”

He pulled his head up to attention, taking in the silhouette of her body behind the frosted glass.

“Yes, Rey?”

“How do I turn it off?”

“Oh, um, hold on.”

He grabbed a white towel from the cabinet and walked over towards the stall.

“I'm going to slide the door open and turn it off. I'll keep my head turned away,” he assured her.

Kylo quickly turned the water off and handed her the towel.

“Rey, I'm going to grab you some of my sleep clothes so you have something clean to wear to bed. Just wait here alright?”

“Okay,” she replied.

He walked across the hall and entered his own room. Once he was inside, he pulled the dresser drawer open and grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black sleep pants. Folding the clothes over his arm, he walked back to Rey’s room. He entered quietly and knocked on the fresher door.

“You can come in,” she said.

Kylo walked in and took in Rey’s body, dripping wet and wrapped up in the white towel. Her hair was pulled up into one large bun on the top of her head.

“Um, here are your clothes. I mean, my clothes. They are probably going to be big on you, but at least you will be comfortable.”

He imagined the large tunic hanging off of her body, exposing one of her breasts. He wondered if her nipples were pebbled and pink, he wondered what they would taste like against his tongue. Kylo shook himself for the lecherous thoughts.

He sat the pile of clothing down on the counter and turned to leave.

“Thank you,” Rey said as he left her.

Kylo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His heart beating fiercely in his chest. He wanted her. He wanted all of her– mind, body, and soul. And he hoped it wasn't an impossibility. She had chosen to come with him. Surely that meant that this– what they had– meant so much more.

He went to bed that night dreaming of tan legs wrapped around his waist, pink lips that kissed him so sweetly, and those hazel eyes looking upon his face with love.

***

Kylo woke up early the next morning to prepare for Rey’s first real day of training. He obtained some clothing for her to train in, as well as some tunics to wear around the castle and some night dresses to wear to bed. He made sure she had whatever she needed.

He began preparing breakfast for them both. Flatbread and jogan fruit. He served Rey a plate and set the table for them to share their meal together.

Kylo walked over to her door and gently knocked. She came to the door and opened it, rubbing her eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” he found himself asking.

“Quite well actually,” she replied.

“I've made us breakfast, and I've gotten you more clothes. You can take a look at what I've picked out and see if any of it is to your liking. If it isn't, well...I can get you more.”

“Thank you, Kylo.”

She followed him over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she looked at him curiously as she sat down. He pushed her chair in for her as well and sat down opposite of her.

“I do hope you like flatbread.”

“Oh, well I've only ever really had portions. So this is all new to me. I'm sure I will love all of it.”

 _Portions_. She did grow up on that desert planet. His Rey wouldn't have to worry about food again– he would make sure of that.

They ate in relative silence.

***

Kylo brought her to the training room where they practiced meditation and saber forms. He assured her that they would start out slow, but that soon she would be a Force to be reckoned with.

They needed to work together in order to defeat his master. Kylo never believed fully in Snoke’s agenda. He knew that he would have to harness the dark in order to defeat him, and with Rey’s help, the two of them would surely bring him down.

As the days passed, they trained and ate together. They began to grow closer as they opened up about their pasts and found that the two of them had many things in common. Albeit different circumstances, they both grew up lonely and feeling abandoned. It was a silent promise that he made, one that did not have to be said aloud: she would no longer be alone.

One particular night after Kylo had wished Rey a restful sleep, he laid back in the sheets of his bed and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress dip under an added weight and he turned to find Rey cuddling up next to him.

She didn’t say anything, didn’t explain why she had come into his bed. And he wasn’t about to question her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. They fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time in both of their lives.

She never slept in her bed again.

***

Kylo trained her in all of the knowledge he had in the ways of the Force. He brought her to his library filled with all of the holos he had obtained in the years he traveled with Luke and beyond. Together they learned more techniques and strengthened their Force bond through meditation.

Every night she crawled into his bed and he was comforted by the skin on skin contact. The bond hummed with their proximity. Kylo finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. Grasping her chin in his hand, he pressed his lips against hers softly. Her fingers wove into his dark curls and tugged him closer. She opened her mouth, accepting his tongue as it slid against hers.

It never moved beyond kissing, and he didn’t pressure her. They spent the night learning each other’s bodies through wet lips and tentative licks. He could be patient for her. Even as he fell even more in love with her and craved more, he would be patient. She deserved a good man. And Kylo was well aware that she was too good for him.

***

Watching Rey as she trained was intoxicating. Her strength was equally as fascinating as her beauty.

She was ready– they both were– but the fear of finally confronting Snoke was eating away at his stomach. Her hazel eyes flashed with fire and rage as she swiped at him with her saber. He parried the blow and countered her attack. Rey was ready and cornered him, effectively locking him into a defensive position. She Force froze him in his position, smirking as she approached him.

Once she released him, he smirked at her and responded with his praise.

They both dropped their weapons as she leapt into his arms. Rey grasped his neck and began peppering his face with gentle kisses. Kylo walked them quickly out of the training room and made his way to their quarters.

***

Rey’s back hit the mattress as Kylo began pulling off her robes. He kissed every inch of her skin that was revealed. He felt her hands pushing up his own tunic. He grabbed the hem and pulled the shirt off of him in haste. She moaned and ran her hands down his muscular stomach.

Kylo thrust his hips against hers, rubbing his clothed erection against her pants. He wanted more, _needed_ more. He saw her face as she smiled up at him. Rey– his beautiful Rey. She looked both nervous and excited. Eyes filled with lust, he slowed his hips and brought his hands down to her waist.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, yes I am sure.”

He helped her remove the rest of her clothing and sat back on his haunches as he took in every inch of her skin.

 _Beautiful_.

She blushed as he realized that he projected that thought across their bond.

Kylo moved to stand on the floor, removing his trousers. His tunic was discarded next, followed by his underthings, and he crawled back over to her and laid on his side beside of her. He trailed his fingertips across her collarbone until he found the courage to cup her breast. Her nipple immediately hardened under his touch.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed along the column of her neck.

Gently, he squeezed her breast in his hand and left wet kisses along her neck, marking his path as he moved to the jut of her collarbone. Her fingers sunk into his hair and she tugged lightly. Kylo pushed her shoulder lightly to bring her down on her back. He then settled himself on top of her and pressed her breasts together, kissing down the valley created between his hands.

When he moved to take a nipple into his mouth, he felt her hips grind against him. It only encouraged him further, licking and sucking at the hardened peak. He pulled away with a slick pop. Rey lifted her head off of the pillows and met his eyes. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and her hair tousled. The image would sear itself into his mind.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he began kissing down her body. He pulled her thighs apart and kissed along her hipbone before descending upon her core. Kylo thought she would rip his hair out by the roots with the grasp she held on him, but if her moans and writhing body had anything to say, she was enjoying herself.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and pulled lightly away. He licked circles around her nub and snuck a finger inside of her. He felt her clench around his digit and he suddenly had the urge to put something _else_ inside of her.

He must have projected that thought as well, because her eyes widened. But then she responded through their bond.

_Yes, yes, yes, I need you._

Kylo lined himself up and began pushing inside of her. Rey’s hands grabbed at his ass and pulled him into her harshly. He felt her pain across their bond.

“You’re an eager little thing,” he said as he kissed away the tears that spilled down her cheeks. He slapped her breast in retaliation.

“I want to take my time with you, starlight.”

He began to thrust, and slowly the pain turned into pleasure. Both of them grasping at each other's hands, wanting to hold and be touched. Kylo sped up his pace– he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. He longed to feel her as she fell over the edge. Moving a hand between their bodies, he found her clit and rubbed the slippery nub in swift circles.

Once she crashed into her orgasm, feeling her tightening and fluttering around his cock triggered his own release. He came inside of her in hot spurts.

Kylo kissed her deeply, brushing the hair out of her face and smiling like a fool. She let him love her, let him make love to her.

“I love you, Rey.”

She brought her lips to his and kissed him again.

“I love you, too, Kylo.”

***

She was ready, he knew that much. The next morning he helped her dress and handed her the blue saber she had been training with their entire time on Mustafar. Kylo kissed her quickly on the lips before walking over to his comm unit where he made the call to Snoke, alerting him that Rey was prepared to meet with him.

The two climbed into his shuttle and set the coordinates for Snoke’s location. Kylo held Rey’s hand as he lifted the shuttle off the ground and broke for lightspeed.

Anxiety tugged at his heart, worried that their plan wouldn’t go accordingly. He feared for her life. He set those thoughts aside and began to meditate. They would arrive on Dathomir soon. They needed to be in the right frame of mind.

***

Snoke’s chamber was dark and cold, built entirely of stone. He sat upon his throne before them with a quizzical look. Kylo bowed before him, a sign of respect. Rey followed suit.

“Rise,” Snoke commanded.

“Show me,” he continued, “Show me how you’ve trained her, Kylo Ren.”

Rey demonstrated her strength in the Force by lifting the various boulders surrounding the chamber and throwing them against the duracrete wall.

Snoke looked at them both and smiled wickedly.

“She is strong. Now show me her skills in combat.”

Kylo ignited his saber and raised it towards Rey. She did the same with hers and they began to spar. They deflected each other's blows and took turns being on the offensive. Kylo mentally reminded himself not to tire himself out, for they still needed to do what they had come here for.

Rey pinned Kylo against the wall and smirked at him as she held her saber to his throat. Snoke sat up on his throne in interest.

“How fascinating,” Snoke mused. “As it turns out, I do not need two apprentices.”

Kylo had assumed this would be Snoke’s approach. He was going to make them fight to the death. The victor becoming the apprentice that Snoke would keep.

Before Snoke could utter another word, Kylo changed his attack and grasped Snoke’s neck in a Force choke. He sputtered and gagged as Kylo squeezed even tighter. Rey approached and began hacking away at him with her saber.

Snoke threw Rey across the chamber, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Kylo dropped his hold on Snoke’s neck and ran to Rey’s side. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

“Go,” she choked out.

Kylo kissed her lips. The sight of Rey in pain on the cavern floor caused him to foolishly hold her in his arms before he rose from his spot beside her. When he turned to meet the eyes of his master, he saw fire. Kylo approached him with his saber drawn.

“You are nothing but a fool Kylo Ren,” Snoke said as he stood from the throne, walking towards him. “You think her cunt is enough for you to stray from your path? Your true calling? Your soul is damaged, there is no coming back from what you are. I made you Kylo Ren.”

Kylo reached out and began choking Snoke again.

“Shut up,” he yelled.

Snoke reached out and lightning shot from his fingertips, shocking every nerve in Kylo’s body. He writhed on the floor of the chamber. His body was on fire and tears leaked out of his eyes as he endured the pain. He got up on shaky legs and walked towards Snoke.

Snoke reached out to strike him again when he froze and began sputtering. Kylo looked past him to see Rey had thrusted her saber through his chest. She pulled it out and to their surprise he remained standing.

Snoke turned and lifted his arm to lash out at Rey. Kylo rushed forward and swiped at Snoke’s arm, lopping it off. Snoke screamed and turned to look at Kylo with a rage he had never seen before.

Kylo raised his saber at the same time that Snoke summoned darkshears. Kylo sliced Snoke’s head from his shoulders and collapsed as his own body was hit in the chest with dozens of invisible shards. His knees hit the duracrete and he gasped for breath.

Kylo felt the darkness inside of him die along with Snoke’s lifeless body. Rey ran over to him and pulled him into her lap, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Kylo, it’s okay. He’s gone now. We can get through this. We can leave now and be together. Come on Kylo, you have to pull through.”

He felt nothing but pain in his chest from the wounds, his breathing rasping and uneven. He reached up and brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

“I… I love you,” he said.

He felt her lips against his and then her forehead being pressed into his chest as she cried. The pain was starting to subside, becoming a numb and dull ache. He felt her tighten against his body as he closed his eyes and surrendered.

* * *

Kylo’s vision was clouded as his mind began to focus.

He was in the medbay of a ship and no longer felt the wounds in his chest, but instead the fire of the slash across his face. It felt...raw. He opened his eyes, confused and wondering where he was.

It was all a vision. His heart ached as he thought about Rey as she looked back at him before boarding the Falcon, leaving him to bleed out in the snow.

No, Kylo couldn’t lose her. He would go after her and make her see. Make her see what they could be together. She would come with him, she would love him.

 _I’m coming, Rey_ , he pushed across the bond.

He settled back into the pillows of the cot and closed his eyes, imagining her face and what they had shared.

***

Rey sat up in the pilot's chair of the Falcon and grabbed at her chest. What was that? What had she just seen? Her heart beat steadily in her chest as she remembered being thrown onto the cavern floor. It was nothing but a vision, yet it had felt remarkably real.

_I’m coming, Rey._

Her eyes widened as she heard the deep voice of the man she had just fought in the snow.

_I’m coming, Rey, and I’ll prove to you...prove that I am worthy._

**Author's Note:**

> Would you want more? I'm open to writing more.


End file.
